


Just Breathe

by SunMonTue



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy "meet the parents" type scenario and a New Year's Eve party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [? Unsure - Kurtofsky Secret Santa 2011](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%3F+Unsure+-+Kurtofsky+Secret+Santa+2011).



            Dave’s hands are clammy and he’s pretty sure he’s going to vomit as soon as someone answers the door. Which they’ll do once he actually knocks or rings the bell of course. He’s just standing there frozen, stomach heaving, hands shaking, not sure he wants to enter the house because he’s not certain if he’ll be leaving. Except in pieces. His phone beeps and he pulls it out of his pocket.

             _Where are you?_

             _Outside_  he types back and not even a minute later the door opens.

            “Oh for…stop being so melodramatic Dave,” Kurt says, and he tugs him inside. Dave just stands there in silence as Kurt tugs off his gloves and unzips his jacket. He’s studying the floor, nerves still jangling and when he hears someone cough he jumps and looks up to meet the watchful eyes of Burt Hummel. Kurt’s hands drop from his chest where he was about to push Dave’s jacket off his shoulders, and Dave sure as hell doesn’t want to think about the fact that Kurt was pretty much undressing him in the entry way of his house.

            “Happy New Year Mr Hummel,” Dave says, managing to croak it out and not throw up, which he considers a success on both counts. He’s been here before of course. Many times now in fact. But this is the first time he’s been here other than just a friend of Kurt’s.

            “Happy New Year David. You know you can call me Burt.”

            Dave nods jerkily, because  _sure_ , he called him Burt all last summer when he worked in the garage, saving money for college. He’d come to the garage to apologize, explain himself, and ended up coming out to Burt Hummel and then told him he hadn’t even told his own dad yet. Burt Hummel had given him a firm pat on the shoulder and shown him how to change oil in a car without getting too dirty and offered him a part-time job. Calling him Burt now though, when he’s Kurt’s boyfriend…he’s just waiting for Burt to morph into the scary guy he remembers from high school and threaten him with castration if he ever so much lays a finger on Kurt.

            They’ve been in college for four months now, not the same college unfortunately, but only two hours away from each other and as distance goes Dave’s more than fine with it, because while he’d like for them to be closer, they could be even further apart. This is the first time they’ve been in Lima as a couple though, having pretty much hooked up just after Thanksgiving when Kurt had insisted on driving him back rather than him sitting on a bus for a day. They’d ended up talking the entire trip, Kurt turning off his music only twenty minutes into the drive.

           They’d talked before that of course. A summer working with Kurt’s dad has made him see a completely different side of Kurt. Kurt had turned up nearly every day to bring his dad lunch, after the second week he’d started bringing Dave lunch as well. He had learnt how much Kurt cares about his dad, how much he knows about cars and how little he actually cares. He still talked about fashion and music and other things Dave had only a small idea about, but overall he’d seen how much of a generally all round nice guy Kurt is, when he isn’t bitching Dave out for something. Since summer and leaving for their respective colleges they’d exchanged e-mails, mainly funny joke ones, but it had still been positive contact, so Dave had allowed himself to enjoy it, occasionally sending Kurt a short e-mail with what he was up to, he’d very occasionally got one in reply.

           Since Thanksgiving though, well, it had taken him by surprise when Kurt had parked the car, hopped out and helped him with his bags inside. He hadn’t needed help, and a couple of his fraternity buddies had wolf whistled at Kurt, asking him if Kurt was his boyfriend. He’d replied with a single finger and a ‘ _fuck off, you’re just jealous’_. He’d already told Kurt he was completely out at college, determined to start out with nothing hidden, so he could relax and be himself and actually enjoy college without the fear of being outed hanging over him. It had been nice seeing the shocked but pleased look on Kurt’s face.

           Once he’d dumped his bags in his room Kurt had pounced. He’d been completely unprepared and had stood there, completely unresponsive as Kurt had kissed him. When Kurt had pulled away and apologized, suddenly embarrassed he had somehow responded physically, even if his brain had short wired. He’d reached out, pulled Kurt to him and kissed him back. He’d never have imagined that Kurt would kiss him, or want him, and even if Kurt had only wanted a make-out session Dave would have gone with it, if that was all he’d have ever had he could live with that.

           Instead Kurt had stayed the night, curled up tight against him in the single bed, talking more into the night. They’d made out some more, slow exploratory kisses and softs hands on each other’s bodies, his fingers trembling as he traced over Kurt’s face and resulting smile. Kurt telling him in the dark that he likes him. Dave had replied that he’d always liked Kurt, he just hadn’t realized it yet. They hadn’t done anything more. Hadn’t even removed their clothes, a fact Kurt had complained about when he woke up. Dave had said next time he could sleep in one of his shirts, if he wanted. Kurt had given him a funny look and Dave’s insides had squirmed, all uncertain. He’d never done any of this before.  _‘Do you want there to be a next time?’_ Kurt had asked and Dave had stared at him as if he were an idiot. Of course he wanted a next time, he wanted a thousand next times, if that’s what Kurt wanted as well. He’d said something along those lines anyway, he can’t really remember because Kurt had started making out with him again.

           Now though, they’ve been together for five weeks, and they’re probably spending too much time talking to each other over Skype and AIM, driving to see each other every weekend to be considered healthy, but he doesn’t care. They haven’t done anything more adventurous than make out and touch each other through their clothes, fingers sometimes sneaking beneath each other’s shirts. It’s fine with him though, because it all feels pretty freaking adventurous.

           He’s not sure when or what or how Kurt told his dad, but Burt doesn’t look like he’s too pissed. Which is something of a relief, because he would hate to lose the relationship he’s built with him over the summer. It’s a separate and distinct thing, and his own father is still struggling. Trying though, which is something, but he feels he can relax around Burt. At least, he  _had_  felt that way. Now he’s wound tight, waiting for Burt to give him  _the talk_. Remind him he keeps a shotgun in the garage.

           “Relax David. Come on in. Can I grab you a beer?”

           Dave shakes his head, finally taking off his jacket and allowing Kurt to take it from him. Kurt mumbles about hanging it up in his room and rolls his eyes at Dave and he realises he’s being thrown to the lions. Being left alone with Burt Hummel to receive words of warning.

           “Relax David, Kurt’s told me not to be too hard on you. I won’t be. I know you, and I know my son. Kurt’s strong enough to put you in your place if he needs to. But, you make sure he doesn’t call all the shots okay? He can be pretty pushy when he wants to be and I don’t want you to do anything just because of your history okay? You’ve more than made up for that.”

           Dave ducks his head in acknowledgement, embarrassed. Kurt’s told him all about the sex talk his dad had forced on him, which Dave secretly thinks is great. His own dad just seems to look a bit lost every time he looks at Dave. The fact that Burt cares enough to talk to him, well, it’s nice. He can hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Burt winks at him.

           “So, you better be nice. You know I have a shotgun…”

           Dave nods solemnly, tries his best not to smile, murmurs  _yes sir_  under his breath and hears Kurt whine  _daaad_  before being tugged away into the house.

 

**KSS**

 

            Kurt hadn’t expected to see Dave again once he’d finished high school. Which had been naïve, because they’re both from Lima, and Lima’s a small place, and he should have  _known_  he would see Dave around once school had finished. Even with Dave going to a different school he’d still bumped into him. He just hadn’t expected to see him in his dad’s garage. Wearing grey overalls looking all shiny with oil and sweat. That had been… _different_. Dave had nodded and smiled shyly at Kurt, before going back to work, his arm muscles flexing as he rolled his body on the mechanics creeper beneath a car. He’d given his dad a hug hello, completely forgotten what he was going to ask, and driven home in a daze. Dave Karofsky. Grease monkey.

            His dad had been closed mouthed about Dave’s sudden employment, simply saying Dave had apologized and they had come to an agreement. Kurt had been pleased, but puzzled. While it meant he could actually apply for jobs in retail without the guilt of leaving his dad short-handed, he wanted to know what Dave could have said to his dad to make him offer him a job. He’d realized about three weeks into the summer break, and it was Blaine who’d casually tossed it out there, the idea that maybe Dave had come out to his dad.

            So he’d asked. Dave that is. Not his dad, because if Dave  _hadn’t_  come out, then he’d feel stupid. Dave had nodded and informed him that his dad was pretty cool. Kurt had agreed. They’d slowly started talking more, once or twice a week, and he’d slowly started drifting from Blaine. Not because of Dave, but because Blaine was preparing for senior year, and he was preparing for college, two completely different times of their lives, in completely different states. Dave never asked about him, and it was nice to talk to someone about anything and everything and never have them bring Blaine up.

            He’d broken up with Blaine half-way through summer. Blaine had been disappointed, but understanding, stating that if Kurt had wanted to do long distance he would have been all for it. Kurt had smiled and shaken his head, talked about the stress of a new environment, learning, new people. Effectively starting a new stage of his life and Blaine wouldn’t be there, he’d be stressed and tired, and he wanted Blaine to have a fantastic senior year without a boyfriend hours away and unable to visit. They’ve remained friends, and Blaine is pretty much having the senior year he wanted for himself. Made class president. Has a new boyfriend called Coby. Got the lead in the school play.  _Again_. Kurt’s happy for him. Happier now that he’s settled into college and has Dave.

            Dave who is here for a New Year’s party that his dad and Carole finally relented into letting Finn and him host. Dave is hours early of course, here under the premise of helping decorate. Not that his bedroom needs much decorating, but he wants to make out for a bit, reaffirm to Dave that being with him is worth it, even if his dad has just made some lame ass threat about his shot gun. He kisses down Dave’s neck, flicks out his tongue to taste the sensitive spot just below his jaw and grins when he hears Dave’s breath hitch.

            He knows Dave hasn’t been with anyone, is only slowly starting to learn his own body’s responses, and Kurt’s enjoying the slow build up, the anticipation, watching Dave’s face and body as he learns. He’s learning as well. He’s learnt that Dave’s rough callused finger-tips on the smooth skin of his stomach are far more arousing than Blaine’s equally soft hands ever were. He’s also learnt that Dave’s arms are his favorite part of his body, the muscles and sheer strength in them thrills him and he likes falling asleep with the weight of one draped across him.

            That morning he’d asked his dad if Dave can stay overnight. He’s not sure who was more embarrassed, but his dad had nodded and gruffly told him to ensure that he shut the door. Kurt had gaped and then agreed, he’d known he’d say yes, because Finn’s being allowed to have Rachel stay, but he’d expected a bit more resistance. His dad had mumbled about him being almost an adult and walked off, ending the conversation. He hasn’t broached the subject with Dave. Yet. No time like the present to ask him though.

            “Uh, so, I have something to ask…” Kurt murmurs, drawing his mouth away from Dave’s neck.

            “Sure…”

            “Did you want to stay tonight? Here? With me? In here?”

            “I…have you asked your dad? I mean. Um. I’d love to, but uh, your dad will be in the house, and Finn and like…a whole bunch of people.”

            Kurt buries his face in Dave’s neck, his laughter making snuffling sounds and he pulls back again to grin at him.

            “Of course I checked with my dad. And I don’t mean for anything to happen, especially as you’ve effectively killed the idea by mentioning not only my dad but Finn as well. I just…like sleeping with you. And waking up with you.”

            “Oh…” Dave says, and he looks so completely blindsided Kurt can’t resist starting to kiss him again, guiding Dave’s hands to his hips where they rest like warm heavy weights, holding him steady. Lips and tongue slide warm and wet and Kurt’s whole body is tingling, prickling with heat. He’s more than ready to take the next step, even if it’s just to lie naked in bed, but he’s more than happy to go at Dave’s pace. They’ll get there eventually, and he wants to be the one to ensure that Dave’s first everything’s are just as special as his were.

            The party goes well, there’s a few odd looks at Dave, but Kurt has prepared them all and threatened them if they say _anything_  to upset him. He’s pretty sure Dave enjoys himself, and when they eventually collapse into his bed, Dave’s mumbling about how him staying over was a genius idea. Kurt agrees, and when he wakes the next morning with Dave’s arms around him he pretty sure that he could wake up every New Year’s Day like this forever.

 

**END**


End file.
